The Battler did it
by jetslinger333
Summary: This is just a random idea I thought for a while. what if Minato join the U.A festival. one shot
1. Chapter 1

Persona x Boku no hero

Minato Arisato was no pro hero more like a supervisor and granted the temporary use of hero privilege by his Boss Mt. Lady during his time as the third year in U.A.

Minato- kun had no choice but to join the U.A. festival match. They were three reasons one is that he owes Momo Yaoyorozu a debt of gratitude, after all, it was her and her family that help him when he was in a pickle and she suggested that he join the festive. Two Yu Takeyama aka Mt. Lady was his boss and to increase her popularity she thought an idea that Minato to join. And finally, three the symbol of peace All Might along with the principal approves not only allow witnessing Minato ability but a good experience for the students facing a skilled opponent that doesn't use quirks.

Still, he sighed as he fought using only skill and not his persona (quirk) sure using persona was easy but it is a hassle if the world found out his ability no matter heroes or villains. It is like ants attracted to the sweet scent of sugar.

As Minato dodge another one of Bakugo explosion with ease. It was simply his movement was easy to read. Being a part of the great seal you kind get bored and needed to past the time he would hear stories from the historical figure like King Arthur, Hercules, Thor, Fenrir, Li shuwen, Cú Chulainn and many other more.

To even past more time he would train with them every day or someday when he was bored as time has no meaning when he became the great seal. And in due time Minato skill is already rank to grandmaster if it's was in real life of course.

But learning skill in the mind and physically are two different things that are similar to shadow boxing.

Momo was looking at Minato her childhood friend and savior it was three years ago. Her family was going to see and movie together. It was the first time her parents were free from their work and wanted to spend time with them. It then happens when they went the wrong way and was surrounded by quirk villains who had a grudge with her family.

She felt scared for the first time. She doesn't know what to do even with her quirk. That is until a person who was sleeping on a bench woke up and saw the whole thing. Rather than running calling other heroes he just faces them without fear only using whatever around him.

Minato saw the whole thing he would have run or called help but it would be too late rather than run he face the villains. One them fired sharp quills needle from his hair however Minato use the thrash can lid as a shield then toss at the villain with the hair of quill, with a loud thud he was knock out in an instant.

Minato then pick a rusty pipe and twirl it like a boo staff facing the villains it was a brawl between skill and power. But Minato with good reflexes and experience easily dealt with the villains easily. After defeating them he was thanked by the family.

As such her family owes him debt gratitude for saving them thinking he was a hero. But Minato reply that he was no pro hero or from U.A. and was an orphan. Distraught for hearing this they decided to grant him temporary asylum in their home until he found his own place.

Minato never did like owing someone but he decided to accept their offer and repay the debt for their help.

So in two years he stays at her place and acted as her butler since he was three years older than her. As her friend and butler, he serves the Yaoyorozu family with washing, cleaning, cooking, tidying and even gives a few pieces of advice in how he thought Momo using her Quirks ability.

After manage to owe enough money he decided to move to an apartment. Momo felt sadden but she knew it was temporary but appreciate that Minato would visit her during when her parents were away appeased her loneliness living alone.

"Momo-chan do you know Minato?" Uraka asked wanted to know

"Yes I knew him, he save my life and my parents."

"I see, wasn't he a U.A. student right I heard he took down villains even though he is quirkless." Lida asked.

"Yes, before that he took down other villains quirks with only skill and no his not quirkless he just doesn't need to use quirk as he said to me."

"You right everyone in U.A. always talking about a blue hair third-year student who doesn't use quirk."

Izuku was also rambling looking at Minato and was interested to ask some questions, sure he knows about him but he was the third year and the thought trying to talk to him was a large gap.

Back at the arena Minato continue dodging Bakugo explosion quirks with ease and to add more insult Minato comical step on his face leaving a shoe mark.

"Sorry but not sorry."

"I'm going to kill you!" Bakugou using both of his arms to create a powerful explosion but Minato easily sidestep but it manage to graze him.

"He's getting good."

"Stop running I'm getting tired of your shit!"

"Then try to hit me if you can hothead." Minato dodged another explosion only this time Minato step on his head.

He was furious but it was then Bakugo had an idea. He decided to use the blast to create a momentum speed to kick Minato that he dodged. At that moment as if time slows down Bakugou use his other arm to relaunch at Minato from behind when tried to do dodge but it was too slow.

Before Minato could do anything Bakugou with quirks explosion touch Minato and exploded with a bang. Send Minato flying to the other side, not holding back.

"How do you like Me NOW bitch!"

Minato felt hurt it was like being rammed with a boulder that exploded upon contact. As he try to get up Bakugo was going full out on Minato. Send another explosion as his chest. This time manage to send him flying at the end of the stage but Minato manages to grip hard. And stood up at the platform

"You're finished!" As Bakugou using his strongest attack, everyone saw Katsuki takes to the air and uses explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. This tornado builds up oxygen to fuel the incoming explosion. After colliding with the ground, Katsuki releases the powerful aforementioned explosion.

Howitzer Impact!

A large explosion occurs in the stadium.

"Present Mic here it is a powerful explosion like 20 missiles completely wipe out our third-year representative!"

* * *

At the same time, All Might or his real alter ego Toshinori Yagi was here along with the principal watching the battle between Bakugou and Minato. Both of them were watching with interest especially the blunette since he joins as third-year never once use his quirks.

But the boy had the experience of defeating his opponents without using quirks even during the exercise training. All he wore was just a butler outfit it might due to serving Yao family as he read the file. And called himself the Batler when became a temporary supervise (License hero sidekick). Not very creative named but it will due. Is what Minato said.

It was more likely Minato doesn't want any attention at all since everything he did was quite average and him as the representative of third it was due to All Might suggestion.

"Young Minato is seemed to be in a pickle" The principal looking at the tournament.

"He sure is but the boy knew what to do in any situation."

"I'm interested what makes you so interesting in the boy similar to young Midoriya."

"I once asked him why he didn't want to become a hero and he has no interest. But he asked me a question that no one has ever asked."

"What is that question I might ask?"

"What does it mean to be a hero." was Yagi answer.

"…"

"He told me; is it because we were granted such gift that we are obliged to become one, do we have a choice in our life. Those with quirks wanted to live a normal life and those who are quirkless wanted to become a hero is it a choice or a must we do."

All Might was speechless it was a question that someone never asked.

"Hercules was never a hero not before he completed the twelve labors and then became a hero we all know, King Arthur who was a peasant became the Hero and King after pulling the sword in the stone and Nobunaga whom fear during the Sengoku era as a tyrant but was called a Hero in present day."

"All Might you probably knew of an incident the other day, there's was a car crash accident while nothing was serious yet nobody came to help instant I went to help since it was the right thing to do. I didn't need to use quirks just old fashion science. "

"But when a hero came with the authority I was accused of using quirks in public and being a hero without a license even though I didn't use any Quirks they still arrested me. Then I question myself is it so wrong to help people even without quirk do we need to wait for heroes to come and save us."

"This era of society might not be perfect but I know it's probably better during the time those with the first Quirks were born. Those with mutation quirks would look discomfort by society like freaks like a tail, many arms, horn, and a long tongue."

"There there's who would use quirks for their own pleasure robbing, killing and hurting others while those who wanted to be left and live a normal life couldn't."

All Might just look and Minato and doesn't know what to say, every bit of words was truth this society wasn't perfect but it was better than the alternative where the planet is separated to quirks and quirkless and continuing war on either side. Some might have forgotten of the dark era when society fear Quirks

"You may be right this society isn't perfect but it doesn't mean that Heroes will continue to stop helping others. I still believe a bright future."

"When their light it will accompany by shadow. As long there are heroes they always villains. They are nothing more than two peas in a pod."

:I understood his meaning" All Might reminiscing

* * *

While at the same time Minato boss Yui was watching making sure that her employee was making her image and her workplace popular for all to know. She found Minato had that talent and spark and she wanted to recruit him before anyone found out and she did.

It was by accident that she saw his talent and wanted to recruit him. Even so she was frustrated that her rival Midnight has an interest in Minato. Like Minato bad luck he was at the wrong place at the wrong time as usual.

Midnight was subduing a villain with her Quirk when Minato was there grabbing a snack as her quirk Somnambulist was releasing the sleep induced aroma those around her were caught when getting to close since she needed to use full abilities of her quirks.

For Minato he summons a persona that is immune to the pheromone since it will be a hassle to drop the food that he was eating. Midnight was there and saw Minato who wasn't affected by her Quirk and this intrigues her. Even she tries to dominate Minato it wasn't effective as Minato shrug her effect just like that. And this intrigues her even more and wanted to dominate Minato.

Bakugou had a satisfied smile against the third year who look down on him was send flying and exploded feeling his wrath, expecting him to be down and out declare him the winner. But his expectation was betrayed as his senpai was still standing.

"I admit Bakugou that was unexpected." As the smoke disperse revealing Minato was standing with a few tears on his uniform next to him was something unusual a floating something it look like a pumpkin wearing an outfit carrying a lantern with its glove hand.

"How did you."

"Like I said before I'm not quirkless I just don't like using my quirk."

"Bastard don't you look down on me." the hothead tries to attack again but pyro jack counters it absorbing the explosion like it was nothing.

"It's useless as long Pyro jack is summoned he can absorb all of your attacks." It was one of the flaws for Quirk user who depended on their Quirk too much.

"Shut up!" Bakugou continues his attack but it was useless Pyro kept absorbing all the explosion and regenerating Minato energy. No matter how he tried it was useless.

"How does it feel like to be Quirkless as seeing your Quirk can't even touch me at all?"

"Shut up!" Bakugou was pissed it was that his senpai kept a powerful Quirk and never use just to spite him. All the time he fought Minato was that he was holding back just to mock him.

Minato knew why Bakugou was pissed since he fought him without using quirk then all of sudden a powerful persona that he summon by instinct has outdone him. Bakugou has a lot of pride thinking that he be number one that surpasses All Might only using his own powers.

Minato can only sigh, those type of person are the ones hard to handle they only understand through action and Minato was teaching him, it was time for Minato to end this battle. Seeing the living bomb was patting heavily from stress use of his Quirk.

Minato put his foot in a stance, as energy focus on his right hand when it's ready Minato speed towards Bakugaou "Falcon Punch!" Minato punch right at Bakugou in the gut so hard that he spills his breakfast and send flying out of the stage. The impact was so powerful that he passed out from the punch.

"Sorry about this but my boss has a strict not lose policy and I need to pay the rent."

The crowd applauses Minato victory as Present Mic announce the winner but out of nowhere Pyro Jack lantern disappear in a puff of smoke replace with a saxophone and played amongst the crowd to hear. (Run away by epic sax guy)

The crowd was even pleased it was a bit shocking that Minato persona doing an encore it's probably due cope inside the sea of souls to long and want to lose it up and the other is that Pyro Jack is a trickster.

Showing its talents for all to see. At the same time present Mic was very enjoying the encore Minato is performing.

Bakugou woke up from the medical bed and knew one thing he was defeated by the third year that never uses his quirk. He felt angry and irritated that he couldn't do anything at all against Minato quirks especially he was holding back still looking down on him.

"Dam it, that bastard looking down on me." This feeling was different during the time he fought Deku and lost.

"I swear I make him look at me." Bakugou was determined for a rematch.

Izuku the apprentice of All Might was near the door of the medical room where he wanted to see Kaa-chan but he felt wasn't the right moment. Rather he decided to just watch the final match it was then he saw Minato senpai at the resting area.

Izuku heard from All Might about a third year that skips grade doing that didn't want to become a pro hero but had the potential. Arisato Minato was his name unlike those who join U.A. wanted to join the hero course and it was his dream to join the hero course.

Izuku felt a little jealous at Minato since he had a quirk and can join the hero course but he wasn't interested in becoming a hero. Minato even took an interest by All Might saying that the boy has more perspective looking at the world than anyone he meets before.

Izuku wanted to know what All Might meant but his answer was "You need to find that answer yourself young Midoriya."

It was the only answer All Might given him and he still can't find the answer no matter how much he murmurs and thinks.

It was then he saw Minato senpai drinking water that someone given him it was Momo. She was there talking to him and Midoriya can hear what they are saying.

"Minato it seems you're still holding back more so with your quirk."

"I have to, the last thing I need is to be hound by other agencies for my ability and you know how I hate the attention."

Momo can only sigh is the one thing her childhood friend that she knew is that he doesn't like the attention. Many pro heroes she knew like the attention so that their names become known to the world. Except for Minato he is probably the only person she knew hates the attention.

"Still your fight will bring the question of your quirks ability. The ability to summon a being but you only use something small the last time I saw would something like Thanatos."

Momo freezes herself remembering the personified of death. She remembers those empty hollow eyes looking to her soul and how she felt weak and cold it was like that Thanatos can kill her on a whim.

"Yes, I apologize summoning him by accident." Minato reminisces how Momo was terrified of Thanatos presence.

While Izuku hears the conversation and curious about Thanatos and finding out that Minato senpai was still holding back his power. It gives him a question about what of Minato senpai ability as he starts to mumble that both Minato and Momo can hear but just ignored.

"You don't need to apologize with me Minato where childhood friends even it wasn't that long." Momo was happy that they able to talk together again like they use to. But good things come to an end when the announcement was made for the final round.

"I need to go Momo and thank you for seeing me."

"Good luck Minato."

Izuku decided to move away unnoticed and later think about Minato Quirks.

"Now on the final round for the U.A. festival!"

Minato Arisato VS Shoto Todoroki this epic battle between the two is already heating me up, but can Todoroki outwit Minato Quirk that can absorb anything.

Endeavor was looking at Minato with suspicious as seeing his Quirk could absorb explosion which means it can absorb his flame and looking at his son smug face he can tell that the boy was looking at his flame which means his ice quirk would be mostly used.

This is an omake a tribute of the two people that I respect in the world.

* * *

Minato Arisato was in the park sitting looking at the people playing in the park he came here to relax from the world pressure.

"Why the long face my boy, youth like you should just go and play with friends." An old man appears next to Minato he was very familiar to Minato but Minato shrugged the familiar face.

"Is just that sir something troubling me."

"When I was your age kid I always have trouble with my life it's something normal kid your age experience what is it girl trouble I can give you a hint."

"Thank you for the offer sir, it's not that sir is just that I was told to become a pro-hero but I didn't want to be a hero."

"Let me guess those around told you that you should be a hero but you didn't want it since it's a hassle."

"Yes sir, but my uncle that I respect and love told me that I should follow what I wanted to do with my life. He said I time have to make the choice."

"That some wise word from your uncle my boy."

"Sir who are you I might asked."

"You can called me Stan Lee but back in my old days I was a hero called BOSS AWESOME a hero but I'm just a comic book artist now."

"I remember now Mr. Stan Lee you're a famous Hero as famous as All Might."

"Please just called me Stan, I prefer that no one knows of My Hero name I don't need the paparazzi to hound me."

"I guess you were very popular during your prime sir like All Might."

"Sure did kid but I didn't get that title with just wanted to become a hero ideology."

"You never wanted to become a hero sir."

"No all I wanted was to become a comic books artist and made youth like you reading with anticipation and fun. But it was the time that I saved a person on a whim during my youth my quirks manifested. My Quirks is Imagination Manifestation. I can imagine any object into physical form example," as Stan manifest a cupcake and given it to Minato.

"It tasted bland."

"Sure my power is great especially for creating useful tools like a crowbar to help trap victims but requires molecule structure for any object or recipe. That cupcake my look delicious hell it's one of the brochures but the taste is different and you can see why. You can compare two cupcakes from a different store and would taste different."

"Similar I can produce metal and other items that would be useful in any government sector and I could live my life in fancy leisure but I didn't you know why."

…..

"It's because when I first helped that person you know what look he gives hope, gratitude, and inspiration unlike the government sector I worked they only respect me for my Quirks and position that's all. The look on his saw it's what inspired me to become Hero known as Boss Awesome since it is Awesome you get the drift kid."

"But it's still doesn't explain my predicament".

"It's not my boy just letting an old man letting his tales to youth like hear my story and find your reason that's all in the comic book I wrote."

Minato can only smile how incredulous it was "Thank you Stan"

"No problem if you have issues you know where to find me excelsior true believers ."

* * *

This is based on the idea if Minato fought against Bakugou during the festival and how he tried to teach him. Boss Awesome is from Big Hero 6 cameo. No flame please


	2. Chapter 2

The battler part 2

The Provisional Hero License Exam is a biannual test organized by the Hero Public Safety Commission that grants capable students who pass each of its phases a Provisional Hero License. As Minato was given the opportunity to obtain his hero license as such he will working with Class 1-A.

Technically he didn't wanted to obtain his License that method he wanted a simple slow pace , just to avoid the attention. He already had enough on his plate with his incident with Midnight.

 _It all happen when Kayama had a cram that somehow making her quirk out of control ; the problem is anyone try to help end up sleeping before they could reach her, and it be a problem when spreads._

 _So Nezu called a person quickly that both knew how to handle the opposite gender and immune to her quirk. Minato was the case using his persona was immune to her sleeping induce gas not only that absorb the gas before it spreads to entire school._

 _How he handle her was another story like a wounded animal she went berserk from the pain as Minato try to massage the pain to relax her muscle turning it into a struggle causing his front shirt to open, And finally she was on top of him with only her bra._

 _Thankful it was over unfortunely Minato luck sucks, as the students from 1-A saw their teacher on top a students, the reason was the staffs locker room needed to be re refurbished so they have to use the students locker room as temporary use._

 _As such everyone saw the impropriate scne that a teacher was on top of a student and many thought were on their mind, thankful recovery girl explain the situation but it doesn't mean that rumors won't spread._

 _Adding more wound to the salt was how Momo giving Minato the cold shoulder even though he explain it was a misunderstanding._

 _It didn't help as Midnight starting to tease and fawning Minato like Mount Lady since he was the only person that was able to resist her Quirk._

The debate was not negotiable since Minato had to skip grade of joining the hero course and third years already finish their so called Hero License Exam, so principal Nezu along with Allmight and Aizawa that Minato would join the class since he knew of one them to act as a team leader.

The first exam was what you called battle royal free for all was what everyone terms is every hero school Shiketsu High, Ketsubutsu Academy and several other schools targeting those from U.A. and crush them.

The test is three targets or "weak points" on their body in any exposed area. The targets recognize the balls and can tell who hit whom based on distance, movement and other factors. Students also receive a box with six orange balls. The targets light up if they're hit by one of the balls. If all three targets are hit by a ball, that student is eliminated simple.

Talk about cutthroat Minato thought but knowing the reason the government that oversees the pro heroes in Japan knew with Allmight retirement they needed the young ones to filled in the gap. He was disprove such method is no different than forcing villagers to becomes soldiers with less experience.

Still those who joined the hero course had big dreams; they all wanted to made a difference to the world, some wanted to save people with a smile, some wanted to be the best and surpass the current pro heroes, others wanted to show the world they can becomes heroes.

This is their choice to become heroes and he can only guide those who needed advice from him, as it turns out he became an unofficial counselor. It all thank to Itsuka that he helped when she was in a slump. So she explain to her friends and classmate how Minato advice help her, some started to need advice that doesn't involve Quirk only both physically and mentality.

The second Exam was something like Emergency rescue Response as the Hero are tasked to save civilians in jeopardy cause by nature disasters or other things.

This test is not just how to rescue civilians, but how to handle them in any situation that might be to much for one hero.

Minato told them he be leading and force them to obeyed saying if you want to save someone and become a hero is to work together and follow his orders. Some were willing follow his orders while others didn't especially Bakugo.

OneRepublic - Rescue Me

The tasked was easy using Pyro Jack as it's abilities to absorb flames and explosion and then using Jack frost to calm down the distraught citizen as it's face was funny and cute. Not only that Minato rescuing civilians was impressive as he would approach the victims and he will acted them as their servant and rescue the victims gently, carefully and respectfully.

After the rescue he would serve them hot tea as to help calm themselves and feel refresh such as being a butler.

But every rescue there's always an accident especially when dealing two people and their pride. The half fire and ice user and wind user. Of course to add more problems was that Gang Orca will acted as villains for the test.

* * *

Modoriya didn't like Minato not because he got the attention of the inner circle that knew Allmight real form but how he didn't help with all might healing even though he had his reason and quirks but doesn't mean he like it. As he continue rescuing victims durings the exam.

Flashback

 _The group consist of Recovery girl, All Might , Sir night eye , Gran Torino, Principal Nezu, Midoriya Izuku, Lemillion and Minato Arisato. They were discussing something important about All might conditions seeing how powerful Minato healing ability. So they thought if Minato quirk can help All Might hopefully But._

" _Why did you mean you don't want to heal allmight to his full potential?_

 _Izuku shouted in anger that Minato senpai denied his mentor the opportunity to become a hero once again._

" _Wait Midoriya, Minato must have a reason why" knowing Minato would heal Allmight his old injures however he won't heal The One For All factor that would give Yagi to become Allmight again._

" _I have three reason Principal Nezu it's not that I wanted All might to no longer become a hero it's why he would do"._

 _Everyone was confuse._

 _All might isn't just a hero his a symbol a peace a symbol that bring hope to the citizen and fear to the villains but it's time for him to give up the mantle to the younger generation. Yagi-san you needed to know it's time put the trust on others. You can't be the only pillar that supporting the world depends on". Nezu understand how society rally to much on Allmight as the only pillar that supports, even one strong pillar would have it's limits in due time._

" _Two is that Midoriya would depend on you to much for help and will obstruct his growth as a hero, I understand how much you worship Allmight but you can't depend on him, you needed to grew up to not depend on others"._

" _And finally you needed to see the world not as Allmight but as Yagi Toshinori, Yagi you may be a great hero but you lack one of the basic things a hero needs. Human communication and understanding. As hero you never though an idea to help those who depress for help like Midoriya here for example when he was Quirkless"._

" _Everyone in the room was shockhed haering that Midoriya was Quirkless those who knew were surprise that Minato knew that big secret._

" _How did you find out"._

" _I have my ways finding things"._

 _The occupant that heard this has their thought thinking._

 _Mirai know as Sir Nighteye wasn't just Allmight Fan but his sidekick as well, how both of them became the dynamic duo. But their friendship became stagnate after Allmight pushing himself to hard not following his advice. Hearing what Minato apply he agreed with the statement that Allmigght needed to retire. "I agree Allmight, needed this time to retire, you have done enough"._

 _Chiho known as recovery girl also agree as she had to heal Allmight to many times she count, and matter how much she scold him, he still insist pushing hard." I agree its time for you to retire for once and live your life as a civilian"._

 _Pincipal Nezu has always helped Allmight in many ways but he had to agree with Minato it's time for the symbol of peace to retire. And a new symbol to replace him._

 _Mirio known as Lemilion was stumped on part he wanted to Allmight to become a hero again but the other part that this old hero needed to retire, since he had done enough for everyone._

" _I agree " Grand Torino also agree with Minato assessment Yagi has being pushed himself to hard it wasn't just because he was a symbol of peace but his still guilty ridden what happen to his master. Also Yagi lack being inconsiderate to others, sure the man can bring people hope but what about those who are weak or hurt from the heart._

" _But this isn't right" Izuku protesting that he wanted to see his mentor glorious form again since he felt guilty that he couldn't do much for him._

" _Minato felt annoy knowing Izuku didn't get the message "Tell me Izuku have you ever try harder on your life as you wanted so much?"_

" _Huh?'_

" _Have you ever trained so hard that your bones would break, when you were younger diagnosed being Quirkless. Have you ever thought to make an effort to become of the first quirkless hero"._

"… _.." Everyone was stunned hearing such idea but at the same time intrigue._

" _Of course not you think that just coming to U.A exam miraculously you would join the hero course. Or that meeting All might would gave you the luck you needed. Or maybe you got lucky and mange to become hero become someone would sympathize you"_

" _Minato-shonen please-" Allmight felt Minato was talking to much to the boy even though he was his senpai._

" _Stop Yagi, the boy needed to hear this" as Gran Torino held his hand making Allmight quiet, as the man knew about who Midoriya is the boy needed to knew the cruel truth of the world. Gran Torino has seen too much grey area during his younger days._

" _Midoriya you said you wanted to become a hero that would put smile on other people faces but you can't even smile and look me in the eye when I shove the truth down your throat. What about the other Quirkless people like you Midoriya that wanted to be a hero would you try to help them, or would forget about them"._

 _Midoriya would protest but then remembering Melissa that she was Quirkless likie him he could have shared his secret with her about OFA away from his mentor it made look like a hypocrite._

" _The reason why is that you have a quirk , you only got lucky if not the power of One for All would be given to Mirio here as recommended by Sir nighteye"._

" _not only that you just a one trick phony as every technique use is all based on All Might , I understand how much you worship him but you should know one thing you are not All might you may have his power but you cant never be him even if you save a million lives._

" _And All MIGHT rethoritical questions what if Midoriya here didn't show up during the sludge villain incident, would you remember him the boy that you broke his heart and soul. And what the others that needed hope have you ever thought of that"._

" _Is not you're a bad Hero All might you just lack of understand others especially those who were hurt by the world. You can be insensitive to others even though you didn't mean that you cause it by accident. Like david shield if you have told him the truth to him things might have been different his your best friend and why could you trust him"._

 _Allmight didn't say anything just looking guilty remember how both of them were best of friends and why didn't he trust him is it because he wanted to honor his master wishes or that he was selfish._

" _If you're a responsible for your action you would have taken Melissa as her uncle and look after her in his place. Those who disobey orders are scum, Those who abandoned their friends are lower than scum, And those who don't understand other people feeling are even lower scum". And that was truly a complete blow to Allmight. And truth as he should have understand david feeling._

 _Minato then gave All might files for him to read._

" _This file contain those who are trouble because of Quirk I'm doing this not as a student but as a friend that you needed to see from other perspective, what's is like to be in their shoes. Not only that you still can help people not as Allmight but as Yagi Toshinori."_

" _It's time I'll take my leave I still have to finish my work with Mount Lady with something". As he leave everyone pondered what Minato said and decided to leave without saying anything. The only one didn't left was Midoriya looking down on himself. Allmight would have intervene but Gran Torino shook his telling the boy need some time alone._

 _Every word Minato said was a complete blow to his mind, and heart it was question that Midoriya have to find that answer himself._

* * *

After completing the Exam the students were allowed to take a break after seeing their scores.

Momo was drinking her tea gracefully along with her 1-A classmate and 1-B that Minato prepared for them as her butler he was still part of her family and the head butler trained him no matter what or where he must treat ladies with respect.

So he prep a table for the ladies and served them cakes with the assurance that they are delicious and low in calorie. He even prepared for those from other school as well, while the guys eat while standing

But Momo wasn't happy her mind was in conflict and it's about her childhood friend, as a student of prestige's hero school U. A. she must focus on her tasked to become a hero and no distraction but seeing Minato getting to comfortable to the opposite sex made her feel uncomfortable.

It's not that Minato wanted distance from her he knew that she needed to focus on her training to become a hero and not only that as a heir to the family. You could say she has too much on her plate right now.

"Is something wrong Momo, you've been looking at Minato senpai al this time".

"You notice Jirou"

"You're my friend if course I notice' beside I can see few others looking at Minato senpai from afar'. She can't blame them among all the boys she meet, the Batler was a decent person.

"It's just I'm afraid if I tell my feeling to him things might be different not only that I fear of rejection as he looked at me like a little sister".

"I understand Minato senpai , he can quite a gentleman" Itsuka who was sitting at the same table." He helped me with my training and gave me this glove that would enlarge when I used my Quirk knowing I get hurt from cuts and burns".

"Not only that his idea creating support Item that everyone can use gain a bit popularity as he provided the necessary materials with lower price". Tsuyu was also sitting on the same table.

"Ah yes the 3D maneuver gear an equipment allows one to fly in the sky like a spider, not only that it can even be used to grappling buildings to save unreached victims. Not only is that it becoming an extreme sports thing. Looking at the online video viewers as the gear becoming a sports like. Of course one to use such device needed both training and license". Mina eating the cake.

"It's not just that his already popular especially among the females of his class I heard Nejire senpai kept sitting on his shoulder as she called him a fuzzy grumpy teddy bear".

"Don't forget Midnight sensei kept fawning him over"

"Yeah senpai sure is popular, even though he didn't want to be popular".

At the same time the boys who were eating what Minato served them Croqueted and curry bread that was delicious were hearing discussion from the females group. Every few of them were jealous especially Kaminari and Mineta whom look at their senpai with hate.

* * *

Since the lockdown I decided to add update this chapter.

Allmight is a great hero but he lacks in the socialize department it 's reason why his not married. Since loves being the Hero to much.

I added some Attack on Titan and kuroshitsuji scene. As right now I'm playing persona 5 Royal and all.


End file.
